kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Nanaha Izumi
is the girlfriend, later wife of Jin Takayama. Character History Nanaha has been living with Jin for sometime, sharing his self-sustaining ideology. She was the one who gave Haruka the Amazon Driver. After the end of Operation Tlaloc, Nanaha continued to live with Jin. At some point in time, she became pregnant, much to Jin's shock. Jin would later come to condemn the child's existence as the child may one day grow to become an Amazon. To protect Nanaha and her child, Jin's former professor, Hajime Hoshino, decided to send Nanaha someplace else, where she would eventually give birth to her son, who she named Chihiro. It is implied that she was later devoured by Chihiro who discovered his transformation into an Amazon for the first time. It is later revealed that she somehow revived and became another "Origin" Amazon, as discovered by Haruka and Mizuki. Haruka deduces that she might be the first Origin, that she was infected first by the Lysogenic cells when pregnant with Chihiro, before passing down the Amazon infection to him. Nanaha, as the Jellyfish Amazon, awakens Jin after he is injured by Iyu. Jin eats some of her tentacles to regain his strength, before tracking her down by scent and facing her in battle, lamenting that he had to fight and kill her. Jin is ferociously assaulted by the Jellyfish Amazon's tentacles. He and the Nozama Peston Service team sustain multiple wounds from her attacks. Despite interference from the Mole Amazon, Jin succeeds in piercing Nanaha in the abdomen. The Mole Amazon blocks a HS round headed towards them to protect the Origin, and explodes as a result, engulfing both Nanaha and Jin on fire. The two lovers are reunited, where they embrace and make amends. Jin realises that the six-winged angel mural he saw before was not Nanaha's request to kill Chihiro, instead representing her desire for Jin to end her life; it also resembled her spirit form. After commending him for being a good father, Nanaha pushes Jin out of the explosion as a final act of love, saving his life. After killing Chihiro, Jin was last seen wandering aimlessly, lamenting that Nanaha did not let him die together with her and their son. Personality To be added. Family *Jin Takayama - Boyfriend (Later Husband), deceased *Chihiro - Son, deceased Abilities Nanaha was often seen cooking various dishes and is likely an experienced chef. She was also skilled in espionage, capable of setting GPS tracker on Nozama Peston Service's van undetected and later sneaking while disguising into Nozama Pharmacy to free the captured Jin. Jellyfish Amazon As the , Nanaha can conceal herself from human sight using invisibility camouflage, and like her son, she can protrude a large number of tendrils to bind, lash, skewer and impale her targets. Nanaha can also float in the air as the Jellyfish Amazon and is seemingly immune to gunfire as bullets cannot tear through her gelatinous-like flesh. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Nanaha Izumi is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Akie Okajima in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *Nanaha's role in season 2, especially after being revealed as the second Origin Amazon is similar to Chiharu from the second reboot film Kamen Rider: The Next. *The design of Jerryfish Amazon is inspired by the . Appearances References Category:Deceased Category:Amazonz Category:Jellyfish Monsters Category:Relatives Category:Female Monsters